Civilizations, Unite!
by SPQR-Alan
Summary: Patrioitism/nationalism and prejudice/discrimination are two sides of the same coin. A leader can eliminate prejudice, but it takes an outdside, evil force to get Nomads, Greeks and Romans to unite. Only then can they rise; only then can they prevail, and only then can they truly mourn for their lost leaders.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first real fanfiction story. Characters and settings go to Rick Riordan except Nomadum ones. Time setting during Trials of Apollo.**

 **Note: This is the edited version of chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: Semi-Nomadic Organization

Nyx went away and Apollo's chariot arrived with bright rays shining to earth. Roosters screaming, the people of Nomadum exited the realm of Hypnos and began their daily tasks.

Adam, son of Apollo, set foot into the soil. Herds of animals roamed around the community, and a few crops made their way up. There is one area that caught Adam's eye, the solar arrays. Sheets of black metal pointed towards his father, giving electricity to the small community. As he heads toward that area, an arrow flew past him, missing him by a centimeter, and the bow is in the hands of Kevin, leader of Nomadum's council.

"Please be careful next time, sir, that arrow almost killed me," exclaimed Adam in shock.

"But it didn't. And how many times do I need to tell you, just call me Kevin," replied Kevin with a smile.

"Ok Kevin, skilled as always."

"But not as good as you, son of Apollo. And look who's behind you"

Adam slowly turned his body 180 degrees, only to see a girl wearing a green shirt and a blue dress, fitting so perfectly with her body. Her name is Violet, daughter of Hephaestus, manager of textiles. Adam met her eyes for a moment unit her face turned into false annoyance, suppressing a smile and muttering the words, " Go away, you're too smart."

In reply, Adam came up with the most awesome poem:

 _She pushes him away,_

 _but he is always willed to stay._

 _It is the will of fate,_

 _to create the opposite of hate._

" He's right, Aphrodite put you two together as a perfect couple and will always be together,"

Blushing, Adam replied, " Be quiet Kevin, that's not what I meant."

" Yes it is," it was the voice of Hailie and Ben, in unison.

Adam and Violet, both embarrassed said in unison, " We should be going to our work stations, let's set a good example to the commoners. See you later." And they ran off.

" Aww, they're so cute, they say everything in unison. But they're right, let's get to work," said Kevin.

—-

"Solar Panel A32, Cathode check, Anode check, solar absorption check, chariots check. Wait, what, chariots? That's Ben's job!" Thought Adam.

"I repeat, Nomadum's chariots are going to be in use by the public. Thank you." Ok, that's why. This could only mean one thing.

Adam asked Ben " Who needs our chariot services again?"

"Greeks."

Before he could elaborate, a rainbow appeared next to Ben's phone, then it buzzed. Fear spread over the crowd of commoners like a disease, and everywhere is the sound of unsheathing swords.

In this panic, Adam only laughed at the crowd "People, calm down. Can't you see that this phone is equipped with I-Fi™?"

The emotion of commons changed from fear to confusion, all Adam could hear is "What?", "I-Fi?", " **I** 'm **Fi** ne?", " **I** nk- **Fi** dgets?"

Ben addressed the crowd, " I-Fi™ stands for Iris-Fiberless. The reason you unsheathed your swords is because mortal technology attract monsters, but have you wondered why?"

Adam continued the lesson, " Well, it's because radio waves increases the energy of demigod odor particles, allowing the particles to travel further and get picked up by monsters"

Ben said, "But what if you could increase the frequency of the radio waves by a factor of nine, changing it to visible light waves?"

A random child of Athena answered, "Then it would form segments of rainbow colors because the different frequencies of radio waves will be increased by the same proportion."

A child of Iris answered, " And my mom can redirect the light to your phone. What's the message?"

"The Greeks need our chariot services so they can go to Camp-Half Blood," answered Ben.

At the word "Greeks" protests started, fists of people went up to the air and boos were everywhere.

"You know why they need our chariots? 'Cause they suck at moving" shouted a commoner.

"They're nerds that can't do no practical stuff," shouted another.

The riots were suppressed a neigh of a horse, and on the horse is Kevin, son of Zeus. He cleared his throat and began to talk, "Fellow members of Nomadum, before I criticize your prejudice, I must thank you for your love toward this civilization. I appreciate your dedication towards Nomadum, however, you must learn to respect other civilizations. Without the Ancient Greeks, astrolabes wouldn't exist and we wouldn't be able to navigate ourselves. I'm not telling you to befriend the Greeks, but at least tolerate their culture."

 **A/N: How is it, please review and provide suggestions. How did you like Iris-fi™? Next chapter will be about Camp Half Blood.**


	2. Non-Chapter 2: A letter to the author

**A/N: This isn't a chapter, but an interesting way of telling you why I didn't update. All characters and settings, except Nomadum one, goes to Rick Riodan.**

Non-Chapter 2: A letter to the author

Dear SPQR_Alan:

It is unfortunate to see you infected with the Common Cold around Thanksgiving. That holiday is a time to be grateful of what you have and we're sure you're not grateful for the virus. We understand that a Cold will hinder nearly all activities, including writing the story of us, so we forgive you. Even so, we still wish that you can update our story soon, maybe this weekend if you get done with your schoolwork.

There is no reviews present and we understand the disappointment you felt. Without them, there is no way to improve our story which leads to people not liking it which leads to less reviews. "This is a Catch-88, which is four times as bad."(Riodan, 118, The Hidden Oracle). Life is not good. Plus you're a first-time author with like barely any experience in writing so you need more reviews. Tell that to your readers, we really want to be in a good story.

We would be debating on which world is the best: Nomadum, Palm Springs, Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter. Let the readers answer in the reviews so you can write more about the favored world, which leads to people liking to read it which leads to more reviews and more people liking to read it. This is a Cycle-88, which is four times better.

Anyways, we know you're working on the next chapter and it would be released soon. Remember to tell the readers to review.

Best Regards,

Your Characters.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be out soon. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: Please Review, otherwise I can't improve. Characters and settings, except Nomadum ones, go to Rick Riordan.**

Three demigods climbed up Half-Blood Hill and passed through the border of Camp Half-Blood. Greeted by cheers and laughter, Percy, Annabeth and Leo waved at the crowd. Chiron shielded the demigods from bullets of questions and yelled, " Silence! I'm sure they can tell their story in the Big House."

"This quest, as the Oracle explained, is the both safest and the most dangerous quest. We started off near California, where olives seeds are abundant," explained Annabeth

 _* Flashback *_

Swords sharpened, shields polished, ambrosia prepared, Percy, Annabeth and Leo walked to Garden of Peace.

"I guess this is the safest quest huh, let's throw away our weapons," joked Leo as he started

tossing his hammer to the ground.

Percy explained, "Demeter thanks you for softening the soil so the Olive tree can grow taller."

Annabeth laughed, "It's just a 12-meter tall tree, let's make it more challenging."

"I am totally a Satyr, and it's totally not a challenge for me"

"Pick up your hammer. Don't get us dead"

"I won't go back dead, I'll go back Olive"

"Haha, Olive oil is a good old Mediterranean lubricant, let's go back to ancient grease"

The demigods laughed and joked around, not knowing that this is the last piece of joy they will experience today. In the blink of an eye, red fluid started to drip from Percy 's arm, the same fluid on Annabeth's dagger.

"Explain," said Percy, losing the sea green look in his eyes. Even Leo, the joker turned serious.

"Seaweed brain, I would never hurt you, not after what we've been through," responded Annabeth, begging for trust

"Exactly, the dedication you two have to each other will literally surprise Hera and Aphrodite. Dude, trust her," added Leo

"But the evidence-" Percy was interrupted

"does not matter. Chiron sent you two together because the Oracle said 'the strongest bond in history shall march down to the garden of peace' mistrust doesn't seem like a strong bond," Leo argued

"Please, understand my innocence, Leo is right" pleaded Annabeth

This is the same voice as the Annabeth who fed him nectar and ambrosia.

"I trust you, let's go get the seeds. Thanks, Leo," said Percy with a gentle smile.

At this moment, blood disappeared from Percy's arm and Annabeth's dagger, a booming voice filled the surroundings, the voice of a Giantess. "I must congratulate you all for passing this test," it was Periboea, the bane of Aphrodite. " There are no monsters on this quest. Actually no, there is a monster, a monster that challenges trust, a monster stronger than all others, a monster that I thought will destroy you, but I was proven wrong."

She continued."I never thought low-class demigods will have such loyalty in them, whether friendship or love. I always believed that Greeks are weak, dirty beings, that's why I wanted to overthrow Olympus, but I was proven wrong. You shall receive the olive seeds you came here for as a symbol of peace."

Annabeth replied, "Ancient Greece was a civilization of education, we not just learn philosophy, but also how to live life. From the stories of Homer, Sophocles and other writers we learnt loyalty and friendship. Goodbye giant, it's not like you deserve the olive seeds anyway."

Walking out, Percy said, "Hey, let's get to camp with the help of Nomadum, they have good chariots."

"Ewww, you mean those uncivilized barbarians," Annabeth complained.

"As Annabeth said, or ancestors are really educated, what do they have, not even large-scale agriculture," added Leo

"And look at their government, a council of 5, cabin leaders are way more efficient than them," said Annabeth

"Who needs help from them, we got this," spoke Leo

"Look, I know we are all proud of Greece and all, but we have to recognize other's advantages. They know how to travel," Percy explained.

"They don't know how to do anything," replied Annabeth

"Well I'm calling them and you two find your own way home," said Percy, tired of their prejudice.

"Fine, we'll follow"

 _* End flashback *_

"Well, another round of applause to the demigods that brought home the seeds of peace. It will greatly increase our agriculture, but most importantly, olives are common in Greece, the nation of our ancestors," said Chiron.

During the applause, someone said, "Olive oil is a good old Mediterranean lubricant, let's go back to ancient grease."

 _ *** Time skip, a few hours ***_

Under the dark sky, exists a bright flame, the flame of Hestia, the flame representing the Hearth. Around it, gathered several demigods, chanting and enjoying the night around the campfire; when a pair of twins, both children of Hermes delivered a message, "Jason Grace, Senator of Rome, will be arriving tomorrow to inquire about Greek architecture, please prepare."

The laughter, chanting and smiles all got consumed by complaint and prejudice.

"Those violent people who only know how to copy from us," shouted someone

"You mean the civilization with no philosophers, no wonder they all fail their tests in the mortal world," yelled a child of Athena.

Frowning at the high levels of discrimination, Percy addressed the crowd, " Fellow Greeks, I am proud of your loyalty to our ancestors of ancient Greece. We must, however, still remember that other civilizations have their advantages. Romans developed aqueducts, a technology we still lack. I'm not telling you to befriend the Romans, but at least tolerate their culture."

 **A/N: Please review and say your favourite civilization. Thank you for continuing to read, I know that chapter 1 might not be appealing. Next chapter's about Camp Jupiter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Jupiter

Chapter 4: Camp Jupiter

 **A/N: Piper doesn't exist, Jason is paired with Reyna. Characters and settings, except Nomadum ones, go to Rick Riodan.**

The domain of Jupiter is filled condensed clouds and Nyx is in her full form today. In the sky, darkness is stronger than ever and bags of water is waiting to be poured to the earth. Jupiter's lightning bolt struck the sky and a zig-zag of white ions appeared, followed by the loud roar of thunder. As if on signal, droplets of water were released from the clouds. Soon followed by drizzles. Drizzles become showers, showers become rain and rain becomes storms. Next enters Aerolous, smashing against trees and infrastructure.

"Guess I won," shouted Aerolus, "look at the powerful wind."

"Don't be happy too soon, I am the King of all gods," Jupiter laughed as he started tossing random lightning bolts.

In the midst of such joy and competitive spirit, Jupiter let out a cry. "Noooo! I accidentally struck my own temple. Oh well, demigods can fix it."

After the inconsiderate competition among sky gods, Apollo's chariot finally rose above the horizon. Its bright rays evaporating the waters, bringing light to the world again. At this time, the senators and consuls of Camp Jupiter woke up, and the first thing that caught their eye was the damaged temple of Jupiter.

Jason let out a sigh, "All our efforts went down the drain."

"Our? You designed it all yourself." Questioned Frank.

"Yes, our, including the workers," answered Jason.

"Wow Jason, being a consul by and for the people," said Reyna elongating each word and clapping slowly.

Jason, little embarrassed by the compliment given by Reyna, replied, "Thanks, but it's going to take more than that to manipulate my heart"

"No I was just giving you a compliment, looks like I should take that back, lightning boy," giggled Reyna blushing a little.

Hazel interjected, "Now if you don't mind, lets go fix the temple, you still have the blueprint right?"

"Umm, it was in the temple, but then it got soaked and washed away," said Jason reluctantly.

During the heated discussion of how to fix the temple, the oracle arrived with the answer along with a crowd of campers.

 _Leaders of Rome shall jouney to Greece_

 _Where they receive the way to repair_

 _They shall pass through the Garden of Peace_

 _And they shall borrow their foe's welfare._

Roars, complaints and boos, filled the crowd. All saying one thing — Greece sucks. There were sayings of "un-organized", "weak", "drunk".

In disappointment, Jason, consul of Rome addressed the crowd, "Romans, I understand that we are a camp of loyalty and patriotism, but remember that tolerance is also an important trait of ancient Rome. Without the Greeks, our gods wouldn't even exist. I'm not telling you to befriend the Greeks, but at least tolerate their culture."

"Anyways. Jason, Reyna, Frank and I shall be the ones going on this quest, we are, afterall, consuls and praetors of New Rome," said Hazel.

"This information should be available in America, do we really need to go to the Ancient Lands?" Questioned Frank. everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, the oracle could have hidden meanings, let's head Northeast and see what we find," decided Reyna.

"I thought you're going Greece, why are you going to New York?" Questioned a camper.

Confused Jason said, "We are going to Greece, who told you New York?"

"Isn't Northeast the direction of New York?"

"Yeah, but it's also the direction of Gre…"

"WAIT!" Everying looked at Frank.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but the camper is correct, we are going to New York, Camp Half-Blood. That's what the oracle meant by Greece."

 **A/N: IMPORTANT MUST READ Next chapter will be the actual quest. I was about to combine the two chapters, but there would be a long time which I can't update. So I'll give you part of a chapter. I know I suck, but you will be reading a bad story forever if you don't give me constructive criticism.**


End file.
